Ganon's Story
by DoubleTheTrouble22
Summary: This is based off of The Legend of Zelda's Ganondorf. All characters are original characters except for Ganon. There is a female character named Sheik that becomes a main character, and she's going to have a daughter named Zelda. This one is written by myself. Read and review! Cheers! Double
1. Prologue

_Author's Notes: Hey guys! Welcome to my new fanfic! It's based off of the Legend of Zelda series. The villain Ganondorf is the main character. No mentions of Link in this fanfic. Sorry, but review and enjoy anyway! Cheers! ~Double_

Prologue

A young prince was born on a simmering July day. That same day, his mother died in childbirth. His father was devastated, but didn't blame his new son, for he had been born with dark magic. Those born with dark magic consume their mother's energy in the womb, causing excruciating pain for her, resulting in death during childbirth.

It wasn't the prince's fault his mother was gone; it just always turns out that way. He couldn't control such things. He was only a baby, but a baby destined for many things.

A typical summer storm had just begun, and as usual, the king of the Dark Realm sat listening to the thunder, and watching the lightning. This time though, he was holding his newborn son when suddenly there was a knock at the large, wooden castle doors.

"Who could that be," he said aloud as he walked to the doors, still carrying his son. He opened the doors to two young men.

"Hello your majesty. May we come in?" asked the eldest man politely as he bowed.

"Certainly," answered the king. The young men thanked him and came inside.

The three sat quietly at a table in the parlor. Finally, the king spoke up.

"May I get you two anything, anything at all?"

The young man spoke again. "We only need you to give us your time." He smiled lightly, the corners of his lips being pulled up slightly.

The king could finally see their faces in the candlelight. The man who had spoken appeared to be in his early 20's with hair as black as night, his bangs almost covering his eyes that are almost as black as his hair. His skin was very pale, almost white, appearing that he doesn't go outside very much. The other also has black hair like his, but very dark grey eyes that pierced into the king's soul. He appeared to be in his teenage years, maybe about fifteen years old. His hair was short, except for his bangs almost covering his left eye.

"We need to discuss something with you, King Carlston"

He came back into reality when the eldest man spoke.

The man stood and began to speak. "My name is Caradoc Drake, and this is my son, Mark Drake." He pointed to the other young man and continued. "We came here because we were called upon by the gods to the location of the newest guardian of magic."

He was cut off. "Guardian of magic?" asked the confused and interested king who was still holding his son. "He was just born today, I don't understand how…"

Caradoc put his finger to the confused man's lips. "The gods have decided. He is the guardian of dark magic, and will be until the day he dies."

Carlston was puzzled. "How do you know so much about the guardians?"

Quiet, yet dark laughter came from Caradoc. "Because I'm the leader of the guardians. Don't worry, you're allowed to raise your son. And if he becomes too much for you, I can take him off your hands."

He walked toward Carlston and his son with a dark smile on his face. He reached his slender, pale fingers to touch the baby's face. Carlston quickly got to his feet and stepped back from Caradoc. The king spoke to him loud and firm.

"Leave."

Caradoc stepped back in shock. "What did you just say to me?"

Carlston hardened his expression to make his point. "You are not welcome here in my castle."

Caradoc, angered by his words, quickly approached Carlston and got his face right up in the king's.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me," he said in a dark, angry tone. "His fate is and always will be connected to being the guardian of dark magic." He stepped back from the shaken king. "I'm leaving now. Let's go, Mark." He grabbed his son by the arm and walked briskly to the door, and left without another word.

Carlston's body relaxed as he sat down again. He looked at this new son, who had slept through the whole argument.

"You're more trouble than you're worth so far, aren't you?" He sighed to himself. "I still never even named you." He looked over at the birth certificate on a table in the hall. He smiled as the perfect name came to him.

"I know what I'll name you. You remind me of him already with your fiery, red hair and tan skin. He did monumental things, even if they weren't good. He was the founder of this realm. I'll name you Ganondorf. Ganondorf Black. Yeah, it has a nice sound to it." He smiled to himself. "You're going to do great things. I love you."

Our story of this boy continues seven and a half years later after the day of his birth.


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: Welcome back! I hope you're enjoying this fic so far. It's gonna be a long fic, with lots of drama, action, and romance. The language also starts in this chapter, which is why it's rated T. Stay tuned! I'm adding a chapter a day. I'll try to anyway, since I'm still working on "A Separate Love" with Trouble. Review and enjoy! Cheers! ~Double_

Chapter 1

"Ganon, wake up!" A woman was yelling from down the hallway. "Wake up you stupid boy; you have school!" She entered his room and smacked him. "Ganondorf Black!" she yelled. "I've been yelling at you for ten minutes! Let's go!"

He mumbled a few curse words in his sleep, and opened his eyes slowly. He saw who it was.

"About time you woke up!" his step mom yelled at him. "Get ready for school."

He sat up. "Yes ma'am," he said in a sarcastic tone.

She walked away and mumbled "smart ass".

"Bitch," he mumbled when she left.

He got out of bed and opened his closet. It was filled with only clothes that were black, red, or both. They were his favorite colors. He pulled out some black jeans and a red button-up shirt. Finally, he pulled out his favorite leather combat boots, which were also black. He got dressed and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

'Damn, someone's in there,' he thought to himself. He knocked on the door.

"Who's in there?" he asked.

"Hold your horses, you stupid boy," nastily spoke a familiar female voice.

'Ugh,' he thought to himself. 'Why do I share a frickin' bathroom with her? Why doesn't dad just get her a bathroom all to herself?

He was only a year old when his father remarried and brought as Ganon likes to call her 'The Bitch from Hell' into the castle. She hated Ganon and he hated her. They blamed things on each other and drove his father insane.

Ganon sighed and walked downstairs into the dining room where his father was. His father was at the end of the long table, with a red and black-trimmed tablecloth reading the newspaper. Ganon sits down to the right of his father. His father put down his newspaper and looks at his son.

"Is there something on your mind, son?" Ganon glared at his father.

"Why can't you get her a bathroom all to herself, so she doesn't use mine?"

"Ganon," his father spoke in a tone he often uses when ranting. "I know you two don't exactly get along, but why can't you just let bygones be bygones?"

Ganon stared at his delusional father. "I'll get along with her as soon as dragons come back from extinction." He smiled a sarcastic, half-assed smile at his father.

His father frowned at his smile and went back to his newspaper.

"Oh Carlston!" yelled Ganon's stepmom. She ran into the room and kissed her husband.

Disgusted, Ganon stood up and walked back upstairs into his bathroom.

'Finally,' he thought to himself.

He looked at himself in the mirror. His almost shoulder-length fiery red hair wrapped around his neck. His golden-hazel eyes sparkled like millions of stars in the sky. He found a brush to tame his somewhat wild hair. His lean, strong biceps flexed as he tamed his wild hair. His medium tan skin glowed in the sunlight. He put the brush down and brushed his teeth.

As soon as he finished, he went back to his room and grabbed his backpack, and headed downstairs.

"I'm heading to school now, bye." His father walked up next to him.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" he asked his son.

"Nope, goodbye," Ganon replied as he walked out the door.

His father sighed, "He's growing up too fast."

Ganon walked over to a large rock and muttered this spell: "Rock, rock, rock below. Open your portal to up above." The rock opened a magical portal to up above the castle, above ground. He walked through it.

Two young girls stood there waiting for Ganon. Their bodies and faces looked the same except one had long blonde hair and blue eyes, while the other had short brown hair and green eyes. The brown haired girl spoke first.

"Where is Ganon? We're gonna be late for school."

Suddenly, a fairly tall, tan skinned boy ran up to them.

"Hey," he said out of breath. "Sorry I'm late, Chesla and Jessica."

"Whatever. Let's just get going," said the brown haired Chesla.

"Well, someone's snappy," Ganon said with a smirk on his face. She giggled and pushed him in the shoulder lightly.

"Shut up," she said smiling some.

He smiled at her. _'Today's gonna be a good day,' _he thought to himself.

…

The school bell rang and kids ran out of the school building to go hang out with friends. Ganon was the first of the three friends out of the building. His classroom was upstairs and theirs was downstairs because they were in fourth grade. The two girls are two years older than Ganon.

He waited for the girls to come out. After five minutes of waiting, they came out.

"We all have to see Caradoc today," said Chesla with a frown.

"What? I don't want to go see him. All he does is criticize me," said Ganon with a frown on his face.

"I don't either," answered Chesla. "I know, let's skip!"

The two were excited about that idea.

"We can't skip," said Jessica, calming down their excitement. "We'll get in big trouble."

The others frowned, but they knew the consequences for skipping your monthly visit with Caradoc.

"You're right," said Chesla. "We don't want to get in trouble."

The three of them walked back to the guardian house in total silence, imagining the things Caradoc was going to say to them today.


	3. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Chapter 2 is here! The storyline starts getting more dramatic in this chapter. Stay tuned every day for more chapters! Note that when I say "Ancient Hylian," I'm talking about traditional Japanese. Ok? Review and enjoy! Cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 2

The trio walked silently until they returned to the guardian house. They turned from the main sidewalk down a long, stony path leading to an ancient Hylian structure. The old estate was large, and could house many people at a time. It had been there since the first generation of guardians, and held many dark secrets behind its walls.

Finally reaching the door, they took off their shoes before entering. They exchanged glances that revealed much fear and hatred for such young children. Finally, they entered the dark hell two out of three of them called home.

They entered the first room encountered in the house where company; which is very rare; is kept. No one else was around, except for a few maids who were family friends. They were a bit late, so they hurried through the halls to the room outside of Caradoc's chamber. They were greeted by an unfriendly, deep sounding voice.

"You three are late," spoke Mark with a tense tone in his voice.

Chesla spoke up and said, "I know, we're sorry. We won't do it again." Mark rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever," he said stressed. "Ganon, you're first. Go."

Mark pushed Ganon forcefully through the door and closed it behind him.

The central of all hell. The place where the devil resided. He was standing in it right now. A man wearing a plain black yukata came from behind a dark, silk curtain dividing the room.

"Speak of the devil," Ganon mumbled under his breath. The man seemed to gracefully float up the front of the room onto a maroon plush armchair. Despite his older age, his appearance is as young as it was seven years earlier. Caradoc is gifted with immortality and never ages past his young, youthful twenty year old look.

They stay silent until Caradoc is seated. Finally, Caradoc speaks up with a commanding voice.

"Kneel," Caradoc ordered and pointed in front of him. Ganon obeyed and kneeled in front of him.

"You're late, stupid boy," Caradoc said. Ganon stayed silent and stared bitterly at Caradoc.

"What, have I offended you?" he asked in a tone that makes Ganon sound like a two-year-old child. "Whatever. So, how have you been?"

Ganon still stared at him bitterly, and finally spoke. "Why do you care? You hate me, and you could care less about me. You wouldn't care if I would die right now."

Caradoc made a hurt expression on his face. "I do so care about you," he said to retaliate. "Why would I have us talk right now if I didn't care?"

Ganon pulled both his hands into fists from anger. "Because you want to control all of us!" he snapped at Caradoc.

Caradoc's eyes opened wide with surprise at Ganon's tone. Ganon continued to speak more bitterly than before.

"You don't really care about us. You just want us to be there to do all your dirty deeds for you. It's you'll ever use us for. For your own personal satisfaction!"

Caradoc stands, his eyes burning, making the blackness of his eyes appear to be an even deeper black.

"You take that back, you stupid boy!" he yelled angrily.

Ganon stared him down, eyes burning with a fiery anger.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" he asked Caradoc in the bitterest tone he's ever used.

Caradoc lunged towards Ganon and swung a fist at him. Ganon avoided it with ease and kicked Caradoc in the stomach. Caradoc doubled over in pain and fell to the ground.

"You'll pay for that," said Caradoc, pain edging into his voice. "One day."

Ganon stands up looking at Caradoc lying limply on the ground.

"No I won't," he says with pride. "I'm leaving this place, and I'm never looking back. You'll never see me again." Ganon looks toward a window in the room. He walks over to it, opens it, and jumps out of it. He takes off running toward the nearest portal back to the Dark Realm.

Mark opens the door and enters the room.

"What was all that noise, father?" he asked Caradoc, who's still lying on the floor. Mark takes no time and helps Caradoc to his feet. Caradoc walks back to his chair and sits down upon it slowly.

"It seems that one of my guardians got loose," he said quietly, with a hint of insanity in his voice.

Mark looked at him surprised. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked. Caradoc looked up at Mark, his eyes still the deep, angry black.

"I'm going to let him go," he said, his tone of voice sounding a bit crazier. "For now anyway. I'll let him believe that he's free for a while. He will be back though. He can never run from his fate. He can never run. From. ME."

He sat in his chair and stared at the wall, muttering things to himself that Ganon can never run from him.

"He thought life with me was a living hell," said Caradoc. "Just wait until he sees how much of a hell I'm going to make his life."

_Author's notes: How was that for a plot twist? Next chapter jumps to about 7 years later. I hope you're enjoying it so far? Review please! Cheers! ~ Double_


	4. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: Welcome back! Enjoy the last chapter? I hope so. Review and tell me what you think. I want to hear from you. Plot twist! Ganon is fourteen this chapter. Cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 3

7 years later

Ganon woke up early on a warm, beautiful August morning. He got dressed and ready and left by 9 AM. He walked to the nearest portal and went through it. He went up to the surface and walked to a certain tree and waited. His fiery red hair glistened in the sunlight. He had it pulled back. His shirt fit tightly over his large chest. He was very tall for a boy his age. His height was 5 feet 8 inches at the time. He leaned against the tree and waited for someone. A girl with short brown hair started to approach him. She walked up to him.

"Ready to go?" Chesla asked him.

"Yup," he answered.

They started to walk to a hill on the other side of town, near where Chesla lives. They walked beside each other, talking happily to one another. She was dressed in a white sundress that reached her knees. Ganon had a smile on his face.

'_I'm gonna do this today,'_ he thought to himself. _'I'm finally going to ask her out.'_

Caradoc sat in his armchair, and his son sat on the floor in front of him.

"Where's Chesla?" Caradoc randomly asked Mark.

"I believe she went out to see Ganon," Mark answered. Caradoc looked outside for a moment. "So," he said. "Chesla is seeing Ganon again?" He looks at Mark bitterly. "I do not accept this. Put a stop to it, Mark."

Mark stands up. "How do you want me to stop this?" he asked.

Caradoc stands up and says, "Just kill her. It's the easiest solution. Anyways, I don't like her. She's more annoying than her twin."

Mark bows his head to Caradoc. "Yes father," he says and leaves the room.

Caradoc walks to the window. "I don't want Ganon around here anymore," he said out loud to himself. "Not happy anyway. I said I would make his life a living hell, and I will." He laughs evilly to himself and closes the curtains.

"Come on, slow poke!" Chesla says to Ganon. "You can climb a hill faster than that!" Ganon runs to the top of the hill next to her.

"Happy now?" he asks.

She smiles and says, "Not quite yet. Why did you want us to come here?"

"Because," Ganon said. "I have something to ask you." She looks at him curious.

"Yes?" she answers.

"Will you go," he was cut off by a loud noise.

Ganon turned around and looked behind him.

"Ganon!"

He turned back and saw Mark pressing a knife against Chesla's neck. Instantly, anger floods through Ganon's veins.

"Let her go, Mark!" he yells. "What the hell do you want with her anyway?"

Mark looks at both of them sympathetically. "I'm sorry," he says to both of them.

He starts to press the knife harder into her neck. Ganon lunged towards them both. In an instant, Mark threw the knife at Ganon and it hit him in the arm. Mark then used his own death magic and killed her in an instant. He let her body fall to the ground, lifeless. Ganon pulls the knife out of his arm and rushes over to her. He kneels her, looking at her lifeless body.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" he asked Mark angrily, standing up.

"I'm sorry," Mark said with a straight tone. "I had to do it."

Ganon threw a punch at Mark and hit him hard in the left shoulder.

"Why the fuck did you have to do it?!" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Mark repeats.

"Caradoc made you do it, didn't he?" Ganon asks. Just as Mark is about to answer, Ganon snaps back at him.

"You don't have to listen to him, Mark! Grow a fucking backbone!"

He walks away, gripping his right bicep to try to stop the bleeding. He holds back tears until he gets away from Mark. He runs back to the nearest portal and goes back home.

Mark returns to Caradoc.

"Is the deed done?" Caradoc asks, staring at the wall.

"Yes father," Mark replies, staring at the floor. Caradoc turns around, smiling evilly.

"Good," he replies.

Mark continues to stare at the floor.

"Stop staring at the floor," Caradoc says as he tilts Mark's chin up to force him to make eye contact. Mark appears that he had been crying on the walk back.

"Have you been crying, Mark?" Caradoc asks him. Mark doesn't answer.

"You have been," Caradoc says quickly letting go of Mark's chin.

"Disgusting," he says. "Stop being a pussy and grow a backbone, Mark. I'll be waiting for you when you do."

He walks to the other side of the dividing curtain, leaving Mark there.

'_Maybe I do need to grow a backbone,'_ he thinks to himself. _'Do I have a personality? My own opinions? I don't. I'm forced to think and believe everything he believes. He keeps me from being who I am. There's only one person who lets me be myself, and that's Lorenia. She's beautiful. I know I need to tell Caradoc about her, but I'm scared to. I don't want him to hurt her. She means everything to me. I'm nothing without her. I have no personality without her. I'm just his carbon copy.' _Mark leaves the room and leaves the house.

Ganon returns home very quickly and tried to go up to his room without being noticed. His father noticed him though.

"You're back quick," he says to him. "So, what happened? Is she your girl?" He didn't see his son's face until Ganon turned to him. Blood was still running down his arm. His eyes were red from crying.

"Does it fucking look like she's my girl?" he asks.

"Woah," his father says. "What happened? Did she attack you or something?"

Ganon shakes his head no.

"I don't wanna talk about it, ok?" he says quietly before heading to his room.

He enters his room and closes the door. He pulls his blood-stained and torn shirt off and searches for his roll of bandages and gauze tape. He finds them hidden behind a book on his book shelf. He then leaves his room and heads to the bathroom to clean it. He walks in and finds the benzoyl peroxide to clean it. He starts to clean it. When the cold peroxide touches his wound, he grimaces at the pain and the sting. "Dammit Mark," he says out loud to himself. "You are a worthy adversary indeed." As he continued to clean and bandage his wound, he replayed the traumatic scene in his head. The knife up to her neck, Mark pressing it there, the knife flying into his own arm and Mark sucking the life out of her. Her body, lifeless on the ground.

"Why did you do it Mark!" he yells to himself even though he knows Mark will never hear it.

"Why couldn't you have just let us be? It's all I wanted!"

He punches the wall in front of him.

"And now I can never have it."

'_You ended her life with no reason. Maybe, just maybe, I'll do the same to you one day. I __**guarantee**__ it.'_


	5. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: Hey everybody! Enjoying so far? I hope you are! I know this chapter is three days late. This was a long chapter. I'll be posting every two days with this fanfic now. I had to change the formatting with the dialogue. I'll be updating the other chapters later. Tell me what you think of the story, and enjoy! Cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 4

Five days later

It was Chesla's funeral that day. Everyone from the guardian family except for Caradoc was there. Ganon felt out of place. He hadn't seen any of the guardians except for Mark in years. He tried his best to stay away from everyone. His plan failed him though. His younger cousin, Adrian had walked up to him. Adrian had long, shiny silver hair and deep purple eyes. He was ten years old and half the height of Ganon. He appeared to look like a girl.

"Ganon!" Adrian said as he approached Ganon. He went to hug his cousin.

Ganon put his head on Adrian's forehead. "Don't touch me," he said coldly.

"But why not?" Adrian asked still trying to hug Ganon.

"Because I don't want a hug from you," he said coldly. "Now, don't touch me."

Adrian stared up at him. "But I want you to feel better," he said in a cute feminine tone.

Ganon felt warm tears fill his eyes. He didn't even have to tell Adrian that he wanted a hug. Adrian hugged him tightly around his waist. Ganon wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Come sit with me," Adrian said to his older cousin. "I don't want you to be lonely." He grabbed Ganon's hand and started pulling him along.

Ganon looked down at Adrian's hand and saw that his nails were painted. "Did you paint your nails?" he asked him.

"Yeah," Adrian said. "Do you like them?"

"It's weird," Ganon answers. "Because you're a boy."

"Everyone thinks I'm a girl anyway," Adrian says with a sigh.

"Good point," Ganon responds.

Adrian leads Ganon over to a table. Mark is the only one sitting at the table.

'Oh god,' Ganon thinks. 'It's Mark.'

Mark has a medical eye patch over his left eye. Ganon and Adrian sit down at the table.

"Should I ask what happened to your eye?" Ganon asks.

"Only if you really want to know," Mark replies coldly.

"What happened?" Ganon asked.

"Well, it started like this…."

…..

Mark begins a flashback of the last nine months of his life.

It starts with a meeting of a young woman he hadn't seen since his high school days.

Mark walked through the market. He looks down at a list in his hand.

'I need to get sage and rose blossoms,' he thinks to himself.

He runs into someone accidently while he looks at his list.

"Oh, sorry," he says to the woman he ran into.

"It's alright," she replies. "You look familiar. Did we go to high school together or something?"

"That depends," Mark replies. "What's your name?"

"Lorenia Minery," she replied.

"Mark Drake," he replied.

"We did go to high school together," she said. "You were top of the class."

"Well, I don't want to brag," he said.

She laughs at him. "You're funny," she said to him.

"Hey, want to go grab some coffee after I'm done here?" he asked.

"I'd like that," she said.

They finished their shopping and went and got coffee together. They hit it off well and started going out. He told her his secret when he felt he could trust her. He told her that he's a guardian, and told her what he becomes when he removes his bone pendant around his neck. He becomes a shapeshifter, a creature native to the fiery hell of the Dark Realm. They are born in the lava of the underground. He also told her that if a shapeshifter was expecting a child with a normal Hylian, the pregnancy would take half the time of a normal pregnancy. She eventually became pregnant with Mark's child. The pregnancy would take half the time of a normal pregnancy even though he is not a true shapeshifter. He asked her to marry him four months after she conceived and she said yes. He needed the approval of Caradoc first. He went to him and asked him.

"Why have you come here?" Caradoc asked Mark from the comfort of his armchair.

"Lorenia and I wish to be married," Mark said to Caradoc.

Caradoc looked at him. He stood up from his chair. In the blink of an eye, he rushed over to Mark with a knife and slashed Mark's left eye. His eye spat with blood as he pressed his hand over his eye. Mark grimaced in pain.

"I will not allow the marriage!" Caradoc screamed at Mark. "You kept her a secret from me! You expect me to accept that?"

"Mark!" Lorenia yells to Mark. She's kneeling in the back of the room.

Caradoc starts to approach her. "If he's blind in his left eye, it's your fault!" he yells at her. "It's your fault! It's all your fault!"

"What's going on?" said a guardian a few years younger than Mark, Willi. He has fiery orange hair and red eyes. He's fairly tall and his body is muscular.

"It's all your fault!" Caradoc yelled at Lorenia, who had started crying. He raised his right arm and poised the knife in his hand toward her large, pregnant stomach.

Willi rushed up to Caradoc and restrained him from stabbing her. He looked at Lorenia. "Go get the doctor to look at Mark's eye. He's down the hall," he said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

She did as he told her to do. Mark's eye was seriously injured. He would probably never see out of it again. He was required to wear a medical eye patch until it healed up. Lorenia took Caradoc's words in and felt that Mark's injury was all her fault. She began to fall apart.

"Set her free, Mark," Caradoc told him time and time again. "She wants you to set her free."

Eventually, Mark agreed to suppress her memories of him because it was best for her. The catch was that he had to kill his unborn child with his death magic as well as suppress her memories of him.

"Lorenia," he said to her. "Everything is going to be alright now. I'm setting you free."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Mark," she cried to him.

"No, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he replied grimly. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"Everything is going to be alright now," he told her. He used his suppression powers on her and she started to fly back from the impact, but he caught her and lay her gently on the floor. He placed his hand on her stomach one final time. Tears started to fill his eyes as he did so.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he said as he started to cry. He used his death magic on her stomach and killed the child inside of her. The child that was his. He would never get to hold his little girl. He would never get to see her. They had already agreed on a name for her. They were going to name her Cora. Now, he would never see her. He cried over Lorenia's body. Her stomach had shrunk back to the size it was before she had gotten pregnant. Mark felt as if he lost the war. He would never feel the same again. We now return to the three of them, with Mark finishing his story.

"That's horrible," Ganon says to Mark.

Mark nods his head, keeping his expression straight and emotionless.

"I'm sorry about that," Ganon says looking down at the table.

"There's nothing you could have done about it anyway," Mark responded.

"Yeah," Ganon replied. He turned to his cousin, trying to come up with a better topic.

"So Adrian," he said. "How are your parents? I didn't see them here."

Adrian looked up at him and then down at the table. "They're dead," he said quietly.

"Oh," Ganon said sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"They died in a car crash a couple months back," Mark said. "Adrian and his sister, Seana have lived at the guardian house ever since."

"Oh," Ganon said. "I'm sorry, Adrian."

"It's alright," Adrian said. "You can't control things like that."

"The day they died was such an ordinary day too," Adrian said, beginning a flashback to a couple months ago.

...

Adrian woke up on a warm May morning. He had to go to school that day, so he got ready for school and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Why does it take you so long to get ready?" Seana asked her older brother. She has dark black hair and brown eyes. She is two years younger than him and the same height as him.

"Because I have to get ready," Adrian said.

He sat down at the kitchen table.

"It took you long enough," his mother said as he sat down. He handed him a piece of toast, and he accepted it. After he ate it, he left for school with his sister.

The day flew by quickly. They walked out of school. They saw Mark waiting for them. He approached them.

"What are you doing here?" Adrian asked Mark.

"I'm here to pick you up," Mark answered. "You're coming home with me."

"Why?" Adrian asked.

"Just get in the car," Mark said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

They obeyed and got in the car with Mark.

Mark gets in the car and starts to drive away.

"Why are we going with you?" Adrian asked.

Mark sighs loudly in the front seat. "You're parents got in a car accident," he said. "They both died instantly."

Both children sat in the back of the car and let it sink in, not saying another word or looking at each other. They had just seen them that morning. Just like that, they were ripped out of their lives, existing only as memories. We return to current time, with Adrian finishing his story.

…...

Ganon sat quietly at the table, looking at Adrian. "I'm very sorry," he said grimly.

"It's ok," Adrian says. "I've been fine."

Ganon could obviously tell that Adrian was lying, but he didn't honestly care at the moment.

'I guess I'm not the only guardian facing sadness and misery right now. I honestly have no time to grieve. I have to move on and realize that life keeps going even if she's not by my side.' he thought to himself.

_That's easier said than done though._


	6. Chapter 5

_Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How's everyone's day going? I hope you're doing well. Chapter 5 today guys! Back to school time in the story! Refined English= British and Southern= Southern American accent. As always, review and enjoy! Cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 5

A couple weeks later

"I'm not going," Ganon says flatly to his father.

"But Ganon," his father says. "It's your first day of going to the Academy. You'll love it."

Ganon glares at his father. "Whenever you say I'm going to love something, I don't," he said. He starts to walk away from his father. "I'm not going."

"But Ganon," he says just as his son walks away from him and ignores him.

Ganon walks up to his room. "What's so great about this Magic Academy, anyway?" he asks himself out loud. "It's just a magic school. There's a few in Hyrule. What's so special about this one?" Ganon looks at his calendar.

'_Tomorrow's the day. He's just going to force me to go. I guess I'll go. I just won't love it.'_

He looks over at his dresser. A picture of him and Chesla sit on the dresser. They're both smiling brightly. He walks over to his dresser and picks up the framed picture. He looks at it, trying his hardest not to cry. Tears start to fall out of the corners of his eyes.

"Why did you do it, Mark?" he said to himself. "Everything was better before you got involved!"

He threw the picture down on the ground in anger. The frame shattered into many pieces. He freaked out and pulled the photo out of the splintered wood and broken glass. He looked at the photo one last time and shoved in in a desk drawer. He cleaned the broken frame up and disposed of it. Someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said.

A castle maid entered his room carrying a black hooded cloak.

"This is your uniform cloak for the Academy," she said to him.

"Thank you," he said not facing her because he still was crying some. "Just place it on the bed."

She places it on the bed and leaves.

Ganon turns around and looks at it and picks it up. He sighs loudly.

"Magic Academy here I come," he says to himself.

…

It was the next day at lunchtime. Ganon was sitting at a table surrounded by people, all watching him and firing off random questions. Ganon sat quietly with his arms crossed.

'Don't blow up at them,' he thought. 'Just stay calm and keep quiet. That's easier said than done though.'

A young man the same age as Ganon was walking through the cafeteria. He sees the crowd of people. He has dark brown short hair, and fair colored skin.

'What is everyone looking at?' he thinks to himself in his refined English accent.

He walks over to the crowd to see the commotion. He sees they're all gathered around one person. A tall, tan skinned, fiery redhead who doesn't look like he wants to be bothered with. He spoke up from the large crowd.

"Why are you all bothering this young lad?" he said in his refined English voice, causing everyone to go silent. "It's obvious he doesn't want to be bothered with at the moment."

An male upperclassman spoke to him.

"And where are you from Yankee Doodle Dork?" he asks sarcastically, laughing at him.

"I come from across the Zoran River of Hyrule," the younger male responds.

"So you're from the east?" the elder says. "I guess you just couldn't pass off as a girl, huh?"

The younger stares at him bitterly. "I find that highly offensive," he says in return.

"That was the point, dumbass!" he says causing a roar of laughter out of everyone except for Ganon.

"So," the older of the two asks. "What's your name, East boy?"

"Sage Clark," Sage responds.

"Whatever," the older says. "Get lost, Yankee Doodle!" He pushes Sage out of the circle and everyone laughs but Ganon again.

The crowd goes back to asking Ganon questions and talking to him.

"Well, I never," Sage mumbles to himself, walking away from the crowd.

"Hey!"

Sage looks around and sees a dorky, young, Southern boy with dirty blonde hair and thick, nerdy glasses standing on a table.

"Everyone must believe me when I say this!" the Southern boy with his southern accent yells. "But I am a superhero!"

Everyone laughs at him except for Ganon and Sage.

"You laugh now, but just watch!" says the young male as he jumps off the table and lands on his face.

Howls of laughter spread throughout the room and the crowd around Ganon dissipates to go to another part of the cafeteria

Sage approaches the Southern boy, who appears to be the same age as him.

"Do you want help?" Sage asks the other boy. He holds out his hand to him.

"That's mighty kind of you," the other boy says as he takes Sage's hand and stands up.

"Dammit," he says. "I broke my glasses." His glasses are snapped in half at the nose piece.

"Some good tape could probably fix that," Sage says.

"That's what I'm gonna do," the other boy says. They look at each other for a moment.

"Where are my manners?" the Southern boy asks. "Let me introduce myself."

He holds his hand out to Sage to shake it. "The name's Louis Vanderfield, but my friends call me Louie," Louie says.

"Sage Clark," Sage replies as he shakes Louie's hand. "I just moved here this school year. I used to live in the East by the Magic Academy for Young Girls."

'No way!" Louie says. "I just moved here too. I used to live down south on my parent's farm, but they had me come up and live with my aunt and uncle to go to school here."

"I lived with my mother," Sage says. "She had me move in with my father and older sister to go to school here. My sister's currently going here too."

"Wow," Louie says, looking up at the ceiling. "I found someone who gets me. Somebody who understands what I'm going through."

Sage smiles at him. "I never thought of it like that," he says.

Ganon walks over to them. "Hey," he says to the two of them.

They look at him for a long while.

"Thanks for getting them to all leave me alone," Ganon says to them.  
"No problem?" they both reply, unsure of what to say.

"I'm never gonna get a break since I'm a prince," Ganon says.

"You're a prince?" Louie asks. He gets on one knee and bows to Ganon. "It is my pleasure to be in your presence, sir."

"Don't you start too," Ganon says to him sternly and annoyed.

Louie stands up and says, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Ganon says. "See ya." He walks out of the cafeteria.

The other two boys look at each other.

"That was a bit odd," Sage said.

"Yeah," Louie replied.

The bell rang and they parted their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: Hey guys! I got my first review! At least I'm doing something right. Here's the review._

_ .5_

_Why is. This starting to sound like fruits basket? Good story regardless._

_Thanks Amanda! And to answer your question, when I came up with the guardians a while ago, I was absolutely obsessed with Fruits Basket. Caradoc's like Akito, Mark like Hatori, Adrian like Ayame, and Seana like Rin…..those are the only ones based of off zodiac members. Ganon is of course from Zelda, and any other guardians are original. I stole Mark's story from Hatori and tweaked it a bit and made it more upsetting. I do not own Fruits Basket obviously. It would have ended much differently if I did. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya. Anyways, review and enjoy this chapter! Cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 6

Ganon walked to history class. Everyone was still following him and asking him questions. He had become a bit more open, but he was still unwilling to tell them most things. He walked into the classroom and sat in the back of the room. Everyone took seats. The last two people in the room were Sage and Louie. They both searched for a seat. The only two seats left were in the back on either side of Ganon. They each took a seat on either side of him. The teacher walked into the room and up to the front.

"Hello everyone," the teacher said. "My name is Mr. Snarl." He wrote his name on the board as he said.

"I've taught History at this school for about six years, and I'm also the drama teacher here," he said.

Almost everyone was talking while he was.

"Does no one respect me as a teacher?" he asked. He looked at the back of the room at Ganon, Sage, and Louie.

"These young men," he said as he walked toward them pointing at them. "Are the only ones not interrupting me right now. What are your names boys?"

"Sage Clark," Sage said. He sat on the left of Ganon.

"Ganon Black," said Ganon, who was inbetween the other two.

"Louis Vanderfield," said Louie. "You can just call me Louie if you want to, sir."

"Hmm," Mr. Snarl said with a smile. "Quiet and polite. I have high expectations for you three. You won't get on my nerves." He walked to the front of the room.

"I like you too, sir," Ganon said with a smile, becoming more confident and open.

"Why," Mr. Snarl said. "Thank you, Mr. Black."

…

Class ended, and everyone rushed out of the room. The three boys stayed behind a bit longer.

"I'm not getting caught up in the crowd again," Ganon said. "I've had enough of people asking me personal, ridiculous questions."

"I can imagine that would be hard," Sage said. Ganon looked at him.

"Always being the center of everyone's attention. Must be exhausting," Sage said.

"Oh, believe me. It is," Ganon said. "If you make one wrong move, everyone points it out. They never leave you alone about it either," he said, pushing his hair behind his ear and away from his face.

"I was the center of attention at my old school," Louie said. "I was the class idiot. I was always doing something stupid that would probably kill a normal person. I'm alive though. I may not be fully sane, but I'm alive."

"Example," Sage said, curious of what Louie was going to say.

"One time," Louie said. "I super glued everything in my homeroom. I even glued the teacher to the chair. Thing is, I ended up gluing my hands together, and myself to my chair. Yep, had to go to the hospital for that one."

"That's just unintelligent," Sage said smiling. "But hilarious all at once." He started to laugh.

Louie began to laugh too. Ganon sat silently.

"What's wrong, Ganon," Sage asked. 'Isn't it funny?"

"Kind of," he said quietly. "It's just that….neither of you really know what I mean." He stands up and goes to leave.

"Wait," Sage says standing. "I'm willing to learn what you mean if you help me understand."

Ganon turns to him. "What do you mean?" he says.

Louie stands. "I think I even know what he means," he says. "Sage and I both want the same thing. We want to be your friend. A real friend. Not just a person who wants to be around you because you're a prince. We want to be friends with the real you. The person with flaws that we can see. Not the person we're seeing right now."

Ganon looks at him, and smiles some. "That's probably the nicest thing someone has ever said to me. I guess it would be nice to have people that really care about how I feel. It might do me some good. Sure, we can all be friends." He leaves the room.

"That intelligent thought came from you?" Sage asks Louie in surprise.

"Don't be so surprised," Louie says, smirking. "I can be passionate if I want to."

"By the way," Ganon says poking his head back in the room. "I know that came from a soap opera, Louie. My step mom watches it." He laughs and walks away.

Sage glares at Louie. "Really?" he says. "A soap opera?"

"Shut up," Louie says, punching Sage lightly in the arm. "I still knew that it was passionate, didn't I?"

"I guess I'll give you that one," Sage says. "Come on. Let's get out of here." They leave the classroom together and head home.

_Author's Notes: I'm taking a break from this fanfic until after Thanksgiving. I'm still going to be writing A Separate Love and I have other fanfics in the works. I just can't get any ideas or inspiration on this fic. I promise that I'll be back after Thanksgiving. I hope you understand! Thanks! Have a good Thanksgiving and cheers! ~Double_


End file.
